Kianna's Adventures
by KawaiiHikaru123
Summary: Follow Kianna the Diclonius on her wonderful adventures out of the lab and into the darkness that is human society. Note: THIS IS A PARODY. DO NOT TAKE SERIOUSLY.
1. Kianna's espionage

Author's Note: Let's make 1 thing clear. This fanfiction is intentionally going to be...Not so great. It is intended for COMEDY PURPOSES ONLY. This being the case, there is going to be some offensive humor in there. If you are easily offended in any manner, leave now and never come back. I don't want a bunch of reviews bashing us because you get butthurt easily. Now for those who are more open minded with these types of humor...Welcome to our own Elfen Lied fanfic...Where things are about to get very...Interesting. Join our Diclonius OC, Kianna on her wonderful adventures out of the lab and into the human world. Please note, 2 people are writing this fanfiction, So that's what I mean when I say "We".

* * *

NAO LEMME TELL YOU NIGGAS DA STORY OF DA BLAQQ DICLONIUS KIANNA. ONE DAY SHE HEARD THAT THERE WAS A 50% OFF SALE AT JC PENNY AND SHE HAD TO GET THERE. SHE KILLED SOME MOTHA FUCKAS AND THEN EXCAPED THAT PLACE. ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT THE SALE WAS ACTUALLY AT K-MART...CHEAP ASS MOTHA FUCKAS.

"WELL SHIEEEEET WHAT DA HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW?" THE NAKED DICLONIUS HAD SAID. WITH NOTHIN' LEFT TO DO, SHE STARTED TWERKING IN THE MIDDLE OF WALMART.

"I LOVE TWERKIN AT KROGERS," SHE SAID CONTINUING TO TWERK AT FOOD LION. DEN SHE HEARD A VOICE OF A 10 YEAR OLD GIRL.

"BITCH WHY ARE WE SHOPPING AT GOODWILL?" THE VOICE ASKED. THEN THE DOLLAR GENERAL WORKED WALKED UP TO THE LITTLE GIRL.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU LITTLE 10 YEAR OLD BITCH STOP YELLING IN THE MIDDLE OF WEGMANS." THE ALDI'S WORKER YELLED AT THE GIRL. KIANNA WENT OVER TO WHERE THE VOICES WERE COMING FROM.

"BITCH YOU WORK AT HOBBY LOBBY YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO." THE 10 YEAR OLD GIRL YELLED AT THE PETSMART EMPLOYEE.

"MAYU YOU STANK PUSSY HOE CALM THE FUCK DOWN." KOUTA HAD TOLD MAYU

"FUCK YOU KOUTA I'M 10 AND I'VE HAD OVER 3000 BOYFRIENDS. I THINK I'M GONNA GET PREGNANT." THE PETCO EMPLOYEE LOOKED AT MAYU.

"I'M MATURE I CAN GET YOU PREGNANT." THE ROSS' WORKER SAID TO MAYU.

"C'MON LETS GO TO THE BACK OF THE STORE SO YOU DON'T GET ARRESTED" MAYU SAID, RUNNING OFF WITH THE DICKS SPORTING GOODS EMPLOYEE.

KOUTA SIGHED "ONLY AT MACY'S..." HE SAID.

"KOUTA I WANT A DILDO" NANA HAD SAID

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PINK HAIRD HORNED FREAK." KIANNA LOOKED AT HERSELF. SHE WASN'T WHITE BUT SHE HAD PINK HAIR AND HORNS AND WAS NAKED. SHE DECIDED TO STAND UP FOR NANA IN THE MIDDLE OF HOME DEPOT.

"LISTEN HERE BITCH I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU IS BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO YELL AT THAT STANK PUSSY PINK HAIRED HORNED LIKELY TO HAVE ROBOTIC LIMBS BITCH. ESPECIALLY NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF LOWES." KIANNA SAID

"THANK YOU" NANA SAID GREATFULLY. KOUTA LOOKED PISSED.

"BITCH, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I HAD A GRADE POINT AVERAGE OF 0.2 IN HIGH SCHOOL. I DO WHATEVER I WANT."

KIANNA GOT IN KOUTA'S FACE. "I BET YOU FUCK YO' COUSINS TOO."

KOUTA LOOKED OVER AT HIS COUSIN AND WIFE YUKA. SHE WAS RIGHT.

"LIL NIGGA YOU IS SO RIGHT. YOU IS PSYCHIC. HOW ABOUT COMING TO LIVE WITH US AT OUR BIG ASS HOUSE. IT'S BETTER THAN LIVING HERE AT HOT TOPIC!"  
KIANNA THOUGHT FOR A MINUTE

"HM A CREEPY STRANGER ASKING ME TO COME LIVE IN HIS HOUSE? DAT SEEMS LIKE A GOOD IDEA! LET'S GET OUT OF THIS TARGET ALREADY" SHE SAID.

THEN THEY WALKED OUT OF WALGREENS AND ALL WENT HOME.

END CHAPTER

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh my god I feel so horrible for writing this. But you know what? It was funny so it's worth it XD Keep in mind that this is not how our actual writing skills are, this was just something to cure our boredom for 30 minutes...We hope this cured yours for like...2 minutes. If you want more of Kianna's Adventures, be sure to let us know and we'll get right on making Chapter 2! :D Also, we have to remind you, this is intentionally horrible and is a PARODY. Okay that's it, see you next time. BE SURE TO REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!


	2. The plot thickens

AN: Thanks for all the good reviews guys...And by that I mean nobody. Well that doesn't matter because here's chapter 2. Shit gets srs in this chapter. How will Kianna be received to the house? Bitch, you gotta read to find out. We'll send you off now to read the chapter so have some fun reading about it all!

* * *

AFTER KOUTA, NANA, YUKA, MAYU AND KIANNA HAD LEFT THE DOLLAR TREE, THEY DECIDED TO GO BACK TO THE MAPLE HOUSE.  
"NOW THIS IS THE OAK HOUSE" KOUTA SAID

"NIGGA WHY DO THEY CALL IT THE ROWAN HOUSE?" KIANNA ASKED.  
"BECAUSE IT'S MADE OUT OF 100% PURE WILLOW TREE WOOD."  
"OH"

"NOW LETS INTRODUCE KIANNA TO EVERYBODY." YUKA SAID  
"YUKA PLZ DATS A TERRIBLE IDEA." KOUTA SAID  
"OOH I HAVE AN IDEA! LETS INTRODUCE KIANNA TO EVERYBODY" KOUTA SUGGESTED  
"THAT'S A GOOD ASS IDEA KOUTA, I WISH I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF IT" YUKA SAID HAPPILY. IT WAS THEN TIME TO INTRODUCE KIANNA TO THE ONE MEMBER THAT WASN'T WITH THEM AT RUE 21...NYU (as voiced by Morgan Freeman).  
"SHIT WHERE SHE BE AT? I SENSE HER BECAUSE I'M A DICLONIUS BUT I AIN'T SEE HER"  
"NYU MOTHAFUCKA" MORGAN FREEMAN WITH KAWAII HAIR SAID.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" KIANNA SAID ANGRILY

"NYU MOTHAFUCKA"  
"I'LL KILL YOU BITCH!" KIANNA YELLED AS SHE WENT TO ATTACK MORGAN FREEMAN WITH KAWAII HAIR

"LUCY, KIANNA, STAHP" YUKA YELLED AS NANA AND MAYU SAT THERE AT ATE POPCORN. KIANNA THEN BITCH SLAPPED MORGAN FREEMAN WITH KAWAII HAIR, CAUSING LUCY TO TURN INTO HER PSYCHOTIC FORM:

OPRAH WINFREY WITH KAWAII HAIR

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

AN: Man they're all fucked. Will Kianna be able to defeat Oprah Winfrey with Kawaii hair? Will Yuka ever stop being such a stupid hoe (Spoiler Alert; No). And what will happen next on Kianna's adventure? Well, you'll have to find out next chapter! And remember, REVIEWS INSPIRE US TO WRITE MOAR. Alright, see you guys next chapter!


End file.
